Frozen Fever/Gallery
Images from the short film Frozen Fever. Promotional frozen fever 6.jpg Frozen Fever Poster.jpg Making Today a Perfect Day.jpg Anna, Elsa and the string.jpg|The golden string Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films.jpg D23 Disney Animation Short Film Collection.jpeg Disney Animation Short Film Collection Playlist.jpg Frozen Fever logo.png Screenshots Frozen Fever 30.jpg frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-9.jpg Frozen fever 8.jpg|Elsa deciding on a topping frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-19.jpg Frozen fever 19.jpg sven-and-kristoff-making-a-sign-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Kristoff working on a banner Frozen Fever 35.jpg|"Check this out." frozen fever 5.jpg|The banner made by Kristoff Frozen-Fever-41.png|"Olaf, what are you doing!?" frozen fever 3.jpg|Olaf caught eating the birthday cake Frozen fever 18.png|Elsa gently scolds Olaf Frozen fever 12.jpg|"Olaf, it's for Anna." Frozen-Fever-42.png Frozen Fever 31.jpg Frozen_Fever_Kristoff_and_Sven.png Frozen fever 14.jpg frozen fever 2.jpg|Elsa looks over her sleeping sister Frozen-Fever-40.png|"It's going to be perfect." Be your birthday date.png|"And be your birthday date, if I may" frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-225.jpg|Snowgies appear as Elsa sneezes frozen fever 1.jpg|Elsa changes the color of her dress Frozen-Fever-43.png Frozen fever 15.jpg|Adding pattern on her sister's dress Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg|Anna finds a bracelet Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-290.jpg|Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf asleep frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-313.jpg|Anna finds a cuckoo clock elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|An Olaf cuckoo clock Frozen-Fever-47.jpg|"I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!" Frozen-Fever-54.jpg|"Little brothers!" frozen fever 4.jpg|Portrait of Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven together Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|Anna finds a sandwich Frozen fever 16.jpg|Anna and Elsa ride a bike in the castle Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-404.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg|"You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you" frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-436.jpg|A snow globe frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-454.jpg|In front of Oaken's Cloakens Frozen Fever 32.jpg|Oaken's cameo Frozen fever 13.jpg|"We're making today a perfect day for you" anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|At one point, Anna eats her sandwich for it is her birthday lunch. Frozen-Fever-51.jpg kristoff-holding-a-bowl-of-snowgies-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Kristoff defending the cake from the Snowgies Frozen fever 9.jpg Frozen fever 20.jpg|"Come on, now we climb!" Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna is overloaded with presents Frozen Fever 36.png|Sven has his tongue stuck on the ice Frozen fever 10.jpg|Elsa leads Anna up the clock tower stairs File:Frozen_Fever_(30).png Frozen-Fever-45.jpg Frozen fever 11.jpg Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|"Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever! You're burning up!" frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-656.jpg|Elsa admits she has a cold Frozen Fever 33.jpg|"Surprise!" Frozen Fever 27.jpg|Anna takes notice... Frozen fever 17.jpg|Anna: "Wow!" Elsa: "Wow..." Frozen Fever 38.png Frozen Fever 37.png|"Happy birthday." Frozen-Fever-56.jpg|"I love you, baby!" Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-757.jpg|"I do." sven-looking-at-the-cake-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Sven prepares to cut the cake Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-764.jpg|One of the Snowgies eating a piece of cake frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|Elsa sneezes into a bugle horn frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|A giant snowball flies from Arendelle... frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps.com-790.jpg|...and all the way to the Southern Isles... Frozen Fever Hans 1.jpg|Hans working in the royal stables Frozen Fever Hans 2.jpg|Hans turns around... Frozen Fever Hans 3.jpg|The snowball hits Hans, burying him into manure Frozen-Fever-55.jpg|Anna feeds Elsa some soup Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Anna tending to her bedridden sister frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-824.jpg Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-825.jpg Frozen Fever Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow in the ice palace Kristoff-snowgies-frozen-fever.jpg|Olaf leads the Snowgies into the ice palace Merchandise frozen fever doll 1.jpg frozen fever doll 2.jpg frozen fever bag.png frozen fever cup 1.png frozen fever cup 2.png frozen fever toys 5.png frozen fever toys 6.png Snowgies Dolls.jpg Frozen-Fever-52.jpg elsafrozenfeverbag.jpg|Elsa purse annafrozenfeverpurse.jpg|Anna purse frozenfevertags.jpg|Frozen Fever tags frozenfeverlunchbox.jpg|Lunch box Funko POP! - Frozen Fever - Anna.jpg Funko POP! - Frozen Fever - Elsa.jpg Category:Frozen galleries Category:Movie galleries